קובץ:ROMA - Arrivederci Roma - Claudio Villa
Description ROMA capital de Italia, ha sido durante su larga historia la sede del Imperio Romano, y es el centro espiritual del Catolicismo. Su centro histórico, donde se entremezclan restos de casi tres milenios, ha sido declarado Patrimonio de la Humanidad por la UNESCO. Historia reciente. El Papa no llegó a aceptar la unificación de Italia y se refugió en el Vaticano dando lugar a la llamada "cuestión romana", disputa política que tuvo lugar desde el año 1861 hasta el 1929 entre el gobierno italiano y el papado. El 11 de febrero de 1929 el Papa Pío XI y Musolini firmaron el Pacto de Letrán por el que se reconocía el Estado Vaticano. Mussolini, aliado de la alemania nazi, había tomado Roma en 1922 y la había declarado como Imperio. Para recuperar la antigua grandeza de Roma, hizo restaurar sus principales monumentos y la convirtió en centro de la administración, con lo que su población pasó de 212.000 habitantes que tenía durante la unificación a más de un millón. (En la época del Imperio llegó a tener más de 2.000.000 de habitantes). Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Roma sufrió escasos bombardeos y apenas resultó dañada. Ninguno de los bandos en conflicto quisieron atentar contra la vida del Papa Pío XII. El 4 de junio de 1944, Roma fue tomada por los Aliados. En 1946, mediante referéndum, se abolió la monarquía y se instauró la república. Los años 50 y 60 son para Roma los años de la Dolce Vita. En los 80 llegó a alcanzar los 2.800.000 habitantes. El 25 de marzo de 1957 Roma fue sede de la firma del "Tratado de Roma" por el que seis países firmaron el Tratado Constitutivo de la Comunidad Económica Europea (CEE) y el Tratado Constitutivo de la Comunidad Europea de la Energía Atómica (EURATOM), lo que dio lugar al nacimiento de la Unión Europa. ﻿La Roma del siglo XXI Actualmente, Roma cuenta con un impresionante centro histórico que refleja su pasado. Caminando por la ciudad se pueden encontrar restos de la Roma Antigua, de la Edad Media, palacios renacentistas, fuentes e iglesias barrocas y muchos ejemplos de estilos artísticos del siglo XIX y XX. Como capital de Italia, Roma tiene la mayor parte de los edificios políticos del país. La población ha crecido de forma exponencial y actualmente cuenta con unos 2,8 millones de habitantes. ROME Italy's capital, has been throughout its long history the seat of the Roman Empire, and is the spiritual center of Catholicism. Its historic center, where they mingle remains of nearly three millennia, has been declared World Heritage by UNESCO. Recent history. The pope did not accept the unification of Italy and took refuge in the Vatican, giving rise to the so-called "Roman question" political dispute that took place from 1861 until 1929 between the Italian government and the papacy. On February 11, 1929, Pope Pius XI and Mussolini signed the Lateran Pact, which was recognized by the Vatican State. Mussolini, an ally of Nazi Germany, he had taken Rome in 1922 and had declared the Empire. To recover the ancient grandeur of Rome, did restore its main monuments and became the center of government, bringing its population grew from 212,000 inhabitants during the unification that had more than one million. (At the time of the empire grew to more than 2,000,000 inhabitants). During the Second World War Rome suffered few bombings and barely damaged. Neither side wanted the conflict to threaten the life of Pope Pius XII. On 4 June 1944, Rome was taken by the Allies. In 1946, by referendum, the monarchy was abolished and a republic. Years 50 and 60 are for the years of Rome's Dolce Vita. In the 80 even reached 2,800,000 inhabitants. On March 25, 1957 Rome hosted the signing of Treaty of Rome "by the six countries signed the Treaty establishing the European Economic Community (EEC) and the Treaty establishing the European Atomic Energy Community (EURATOM) , which gave rise to the European Union. The XXI century Rome Today, Rome has an impressive historical center reflects its past. Walking around town you can find remnants of ancient Rome, medieval, Renaissance palaces, fountains and baroque churches and many examples of artistic styles of the nineteenth and twentieth centuries. As the capital of Italy, Rome has most of the country's political buildings. The population has grown exponentially and currently has about 2.8 million. קטגוריה:סרטוני וידאו